Love at the beach Hikaru lemon
by miss89
Summary: Anna and Hikaru are enjoying each others company at the Hitachiin's private beach. It soon develops to a hot make out session.


**From the author:** This lemon was requested by batmanlove on Quizilla.

**Disclaimers:** I do not own either Ouran High School Host club or this OC! But I do own this story, so don't like it, don't read it!

* * *

- "Hikaru!!!", the red haired girl shouted after the older Hitachiin.

- "What?", he laughed running away from her.

- "Do you have any idea about how cold that was?" she asked chasing after him. The warm sand was crunching under their feet as they ran over the beach. It has been a few months since Anna and Hikaru got together, and today Kaoru was at his girlfriend and the mother was on a business trip, which gave Hikaru the perfect reason for inviting her over. It was summer, so her parents thought it wouldn't harm if she stayed with him for a week. After all there were servants to help if something happened. She reached him and grabbed his arm which made him lose his balance and fall into the sand, dragging her with him.

- "Watch it!" he shouted as he fell and dragged her with him. He landed on his butt with her on top of him, almost in between his legs with her on his stomach. Seeing how she lay made him blush. She glanced up at him and noticed his slight blush making her smile.

- "So cute" she said seductively and places her hands on his chest and pecked his cheek. Hikaru noticed what she meant and smirked down at her looking into her brown eyes. He had to admit it – she looked gorgeous from above.

- "You look cute from up here, you know that?" he grinned and pulled his arms around her waist.

- "Hikaru you pervert!" she laughed and tried to play hard.

- "I know you like it" he teased and pecked her neck. She tried to avoid him – in fun of course.

- "No I don't!" she stated and twisted herself free from his hold and got up. He looked up at her and blinked. Turning her back she smirked to herself and began to walk back to the towels.

- "What's the matter?" he asked in a concerned voice. She looked at him over her shoulder and grinned before start running.

- "Anna wait up!!" he shouted and ran after her. She laughed and ran out in the water, where he caught her, picked her up and threw her in the cool water. She squealed and grabbed him wrist refusing to let go.

- "Don't let go!" she begged him trying not to laugh. Grinning he pulled her out of the water. She blinked at him. She knew when he had that grin on his face he was up to something.

After some bathing in the blue sea they moved back up to the towels that were lying in the yellow sand. Anna grabbed one of the towels and dried her red hair before lying down beside the older twin on the big towel. He lay on his back when she lay down on her stomach beside him. He glanced over at her. The water drops on her back was twinkling in the sun and he swallowed. She actually looked pretty gorgeous from above. Turning on his side he traced his finger tips from her bikini bottom and up to the strings of her bikini top, sending a shiver down her spine.

- "It tickles" she giggled and turned her head towards him.

- "Not on purpose" he smirked. She smirked back and turned around on her back.

- "I love you" she said and sat up at her elbows and kissed him on the lips. He then rested his hands on her waist pulling her closer, and soon it turned out in a hot make out session.

- "Do I feel you tense?" she mumbled into the kiss. He just smirked at her and massaged her tongue with his making her let out a small moan. He brushed a stray of her away from her shoulder before kissing her neck searching for her soft spot. But Anna wasn't going to be that easy to get, and he knew it. She liked to tease him. Once he found the spot he softly licked and kissed it careful not to leave a mark. The red haired girl bit her lower lip to hold back a moan and entwined her fingers in his hair. It was something that could make her tremble for real. He then took the chance and kissed her down her chest and his hands roamed her body, feeling her very curves before smashing his lips onto hers again. His hands moved over her stomach, and slowly moved behind her back. She smirked into the kiss and ran her hands over his shoulders and up and down his back. He was millimetres from unlocking her bikini top and she didn't stop him. Suddenly she felt her bikini top unlock and fall off her and unto the sand. Breaking the kiss they stared into each others' eyes. They both blushed, and both knew what they wanted. Anna smirked and Hikaru did the same before kissing her down her hest once more. This time he too kissed her over her breasts. She couldn't help but let out a soft moan when he took her breasts in his hands and began to massage them while kissing the soft spot on her neck.

- "You really like this huh?" he smirked and flicked his tongue over her nibble making it go hard. She moaned softly in response. It was getting too much for her to handle and she pushed him over on his back and traced her fingers over his boxers, noticing he already was getting hard. She kissed him down his chest all the way to his shorts. A cool breeze blew when she removed his short revealing his member. She then bend down and licked the tip very teasingly.

- "Don't tease me Anna" he groaned. She simply smirked and took him in her mouth gently sucking on it, feeling it become harder. When she felt he was going to reach his climax she pulled away glancing up at him, seeing he was panting a little. He tugged her bikini bottom and pulled them off her before brushing his fingers over her female hood. She moaned again and bend down kissing him passionately before placing herself over him, slowly sliding onto his manhood earning herself a moan. She started to ride him in a slowly and steady pace and he lay his hands on her hips, sort of guiding them. As she rode him faster and harder, he tightened his grip on her hips and she moaned louder every time she trusted down onto him. Thrusting down on him harder and harder she felt herself reaching her climax and moaned his name and he did the same. A few more thrusts and she felt him spill his hot seed inside of her, making her moan even louder as she came too.

Laying there besides each other panting she looked towards him.

- "What is it?" he asked and wrapped an arm around her waist. She giggled.

- "Nothing.. just that..."

- "What?" he asked raising an eyebrow.

- "Last man in the water is a fool!" she giggled and ran off to the water.

- "Awh Anna! That wasn't fair!" Hikaru complained running after her into the blue water.

* * *

**From the author: **That was my Hikaru Hitachiin lemon. I hope you liked it ^_^  
**  
Feel free to leave a review ^_^**


End file.
